


You and I

by impaladude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladude/pseuds/impaladude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ойкава хочет, чтобы Иваизуми признался первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414572) by [masi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masi/pseuds/masi). 



Тоору готовится выйти в гости к Иваизуми (где он планирует отметить свое восемнадцатилетие с раздражающим Ива-чаном и затем сказать нечто, что в последнее время постоянно крутилось у него в голове, очень может быть), когда появляется его сестра с сыном и мужем на буксире, и объявляет, что они будут ужинать вместе. - Но, - возражает Тоору, - Ива-чан ждет меня. Ожидаемо, она улыбается, хватает брата за ухо, скручивает его, и говорит, что Тоору должен позвонить Иваизуми и пригласить его сюда. Не так ли? - Этот ребенок, - жалуется девушка их матери. - Вот она я - освобождаю время из своего плотного графика, чтобы отметить его же день рождения, а он говорит, что у него планы. Я даже принесла ему торт. Тоору звонит Иваизуми, потому что споры с Нээ-чан бессмысленны. Она всегда выигрывает. Спустя несколько часов и один неловкий ужин, они все расселись вокруг торта из мороженного, поставленного на кофейный столик в гостиной. Тоору улыбается, задувает все свечи за раз, и режет свой торт. Его сестра и мама поют поздравительную песню. После этого родители парня отправляются спать. Шурин Ойкавы дремлет в кресле. Такеру достает свою Нинтендо. Тоору оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Иваизуми, и улыбается, когда получает ответный взгляд. Иваизуми не в восторге от празднований дней рождения. Он был хмурым в течение всего вечера, хотя причиной тому могли быть попытки Тоору надеть на него праздничный колпак за ужином. Именинник передает ему большой кусок торта, и Иваизуми произносит: «Я надеру тебе зад». - Спасибо, - говорит Тоору сестре. – Было очень мило с твоей стороны организовать эту вечеринку. Правда, Ива-чан? - Теперь, Нээ-чан, после того как мы доедим торт, нам с Ива-чаном нужно идти тренироваться. Мы же не можем проиграть Карасуно на Весенних соревнованиях, правда? Нээ-чан приобнимает его за плечи и говорит: «Я собиралась купить тебе что-то крутое в качестве подарка, но у меня не было времени». - Все в порядке. Торт замечательный, верно, Ива-чан? - Ага. Он замечательный. Спасибо, Нээ-чан, - отвечает Иваизуми. Она улыбается им, когда говорит: «Вы, парни, такие милые. Ладно, давайте сделаем вот что. Мы пойдем по кругу, и каждый скажет что-то хорошее о Тоору. Ты первый, Такеру. Скажи что-нибудь хорошее о своем дяде. - Эм… - Такеру смотрит на Тоору. – Ну, вчера Тоору купил мне четыре пепси-колы. - Такеру! – возмущается Тоору. – Это должно было быть нашим секретом. Нээ-чан говорит: «За следующий его визит к дантисту будешь платить сам. Ладно, следующий, Хаджимэ-чан. И это не должно быть связано с волейболом». Щеки и шея Иваизуми стали пунцовыми. Тоору подмечает, что иногда Нээ-чан подает просто замечательные идеи. Теперь Иваизуми просто обязан быть милым, вслух, и перед людьми, которые не являются их сокомандниками. В последнее время он был очень грубым, не желая признавать, что они лучшие друзья, что у них потрясающее взаимопонимание, что Тоору кажется ему очень привлекательным и он, возможно, хочет его поцеловать, и не только. - Ну? – спрашивает Тоору, наклоняясь ближе к Иваизуми. – Скажи мне, Ива-чан. Не стесняйся. - Это кто тут стесняется?! – Иваизуми подвигается на другой край дивана. – В голову ничего не идет, вот и все. Ты постоянно ко мне прие-, эм, ты был очень надоедливым весь этот год, Дерьмока- эм, - он бросает взгляд на Такеру, - Оикава. - Оу, – Нээ-чан хмурится. – Это правда, Тоору? Ты надоедал своему другу? - Ни капли, - отвечает тот. - Постоянно, - говорит Иваизуми. – Ему нужна дисциплина. - Что ж... – Нээ-чан вздыхает. – Прости меня, пожалуйста, что обременяю тебя, Хаджимэ-чан, но воспитание я оставлю тебе. - Чудно, без проблем, - отвечает Иваизуми. Он встает с дивана. – Мне нужно идти. Каа-сан* хотела, чтоб я вернулся до десяти. Тоору приподнимается, но Иваизуми жестом усаживает его обратно и, затем, достает из-за диванной подушки плохо завернутый подарок. Должно быть, он спрятал его сразу после прибытия, пока сам именинник был на кухне. Тоору ухмыляется ему. Иваизуми пихает подарок ему в руки, говоря: «С днём рождения». - Спасибо, Ива-чан, - отвечает Тоору. После того как Иваизуми уходит, Нээ-чан говорит: «Мой черед. Мой младший братишка, лучшим в тебе является то, что я всегда могу рассчитывать, что ты меня развлечешь». Она снова хватает его за ухо. - Чего ты ждешь, чертяка? Просто скажи ему. Тоору улыбается. - Что ему сказать? - Неважно, - она зачерпывает пальцем подтаявшее мороженое и слизывает его. «Помни, я пыталась помочь».

***

После того как его сестра ушла той ночью, Тоору идет в свою комнату и открывает подарок Иваизуми. Он очень удивлен, когда видит, что это пустой блокнот на спирали. Ко дню рождения Иваизуми в том году, Тоору подарил ему фигурку Халка, которую нашел в его закладках в ноутбуке. Сначала Иваизуми был взбешен. Он заявил, что слишком стар для игрушек, что он не запал на Марка Руффало, и эта фигурка не имеет ничего общего с киноверсией Халка. Но с тех пор фигурка стояла впереди по центру на книжной полке Хаджимэ.

Тоору пишет Иваизуми сообщение: _Спасибо, Окаа-чан*._ _Мне нужна была тетрадь для лит-ры:P  
_ Иваизуми отвечает: _Скажи спасибо, что я вообще подарил тебе что-то, Дурокава, & ИДИ СПАТЬ уже полночь._

Ива-чан очень хорошо за ним присматривает, отмечает Тоору, пока достает коробку со своими работами из младшей школы. Нельзя было и просить о лучшем друге. Иваизуми хорош в озвучивании того, что должно быть сказано. В нахождении идеального решения. Иваизуми всегда прикрывал его спину в самые нужные моменты. Тоору вроде как скучает по тем дням, когда их дружба была именно такой. Дружба без усложнений. Связующий почти добрался до дна коробки, когда нашел голубую цветную бумагу с заголовком:  
**Мой друг Ивазуми* Хаджимэ**  
Он улыбается, глядя на неправильно написанное имя. Скорее всего, это было написано во втором классе. Он не очень ясно помнит слишком приободренную учительницу, которая усадила их в круг, раздала им эти бумажки, и сказала написать о человеке, сидящем справа от них. Под заголовком он написал:  
_Мой друг Ива-чан – мой лучший друг._  
_Ива-чан отдает мне молочный хлеб._  
_Ива-чан жадина но извиняется*._  
_Ива-чан играет со мной_.  
Тоору вкладывает этот лист в свой новый блокнот. Он покажет его завтра Иваизуми и посмотрит, куда заведет их этот разговор.

***

Иваизуми вырывает сорняки на грядке со шпинатом у себя за домом, когда появляется Тоору с сочинением «Мой друг». - Почему ты до сих пор хранишь это? - спрашивает Иваизуми, вместо того, чтобы быть должным образом польщенным, что его друг лелеял это так долго. - Нам нужно делать подобные письменные упражнения чаще, - говорит Тоору, устраиваясь поудобнее на лежаке. – Они поощряют дружбу и вызывают теплые чувства. Как насчет того, чтобы ты написал одно обо мне? - А как насчет того, чтобы нет? – отвечает Иваизуми высоким голосом, в очевидной попытке скопировать и поддразнить Тоору. - Дразнить людей невежливо, Ива-чан. Видишь, поэтому тебе нужно это упражнение. О ком было твое сочинение? Что ты написал? - Как я могу это помнить, дурень? Прошло столько лет. - Ты не сильно изменился. Не забудь принести молочный хлеб на ланч, когда школа начнется. Тогда ты попадешь под все четыре пункта. Ну так! Давай попробуем это? Иваизуми игнорирует его. Тоору говорит: «Ну же, Ива-чан. Ладно, ладно, скажи что-то хорошее хоть о ком-нибудь. - Я занят, - ответил Иваизуми, поправляя свою панаму. Он выдернул пучок травы из земли, мышцы его бицепса напряглись излишне привлекательно. Капли пота струились из под его волос вдоль шеи. Тоору захотелось слизать их. Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы он мог прикоснуться языком к- - Ты собираешься мне помочь, или так и будешь сидеть на заднице весь день, - спрашивает Иваизуми, прежде чем вытереть свои грязные перчатки о бедра Тоору. - Я не люблю тебя, Ива-чан, - говорит Тоору. – Ты злой. - Хорошо, - отвечает Иваизуми. Он снимает перчатки, берет жменю травы, и начинает натирать ею левую ногу Оикавы. Тот вскакивает с шезлонга с криком. Иваизуми смеется, заводя руки за спину. Тоору поправляет свои шорты. Он все еще чувствует тепло ладони Хаджимэ на своей коже, огрубевшие подушечки пальцев. Он смотрит на Иваизуми: прекрасные глаза, широкая улыбка, которая была адресована ему (и только ему, по причине не связанной с волейболом) некоторое время. - Прости, - говорит Иваизуми. - Очень смешно, - отвечает Тоору и показывает язык. Иваизуми пялится на рот Тоору на несколько секунд дольше, чем принято между просто друзьями. Затем он отводит взгляд, сглатывая. - Ладно, Ива-чан, - поизносит Тоору, вкладывая листок с сочинением обратно в блокнот. – Тебе не нужно говорить мне ничего сегодня. Я подожду. - Продолжай ждать, - Иваизуми передает ему пару чистых перчаток. – С чего ты вообще так заморачиваешься? Это из-за той девчонки, что прокинула тебя? - Грубо, - Тоору надевает перчатки. – У нас уже был этот разговор. Это был разрыв по взаимному согласию. - Не суть важно, - Иваизуми снова наклоняется, дотягиваясь до сорняков. – Разве в твоем фан-клубе не две тысячи человек или что-то вроде? Ты найдешь кого-то другого раньше, чем сам узнаешь. «Но не того, кого хочу» - думает Тоору. Было глупо с его стороны искать любовь где-то еще, когда у него уже был кое-кто, кто любил его больше, чем он того заслуживал. Тоору подумывает сказать Иваизуми, признаться, как говорила сестра. Но когда он открывает рот, то понимает, что не может этого сделать. Возможно позже, в конце летних каникул. Может, в день их выпуска. Он наклоняется рядом с Иваизуми. Его виски начинают пульсировать из-за палящего в голову солнца. Он говорит: «Кроме того, Ива-чан, как бы болезненно не было для меня это подтверждать, но у тебя ведь тоже имеется внушительный фан-клуб? Мне нужно быть внимательнее, иначе я могу проиграть тебе». - Когда это ты побеждал меня в чем-либо? - говорит Иваизуми, снимая с себя панаму и надевая ее на голову Тоору.

***

Между концом июля этого года и началом августа следующего Иваизуми делает следующее:  
1\. Он отыгрывает много отличных матчей, добивается того, что Кьётани говорит: «Мы верим в твою подачу».  
2\. Плачет вместе с Тоору по дороге домой, после проигрыша Карасуно. Передает ему стопку конспектов и тренировочных экзаменов несколькими днями позже и говорит: «Ты пойдешь со мной на подготовительные курсы. Мы поступим в хороший университет. Мы продолжим играть в волейбол до тех пор, пока нам будет не о чем жалеть».  
3\. Целует Тоору.  
4\. Переезжает с ним в Токио и не бросает его ради этих выпендрежных столичных парней. 5. Трахает его в комнате общежития (они оба стараются вести себя очень тихо), в дешевых отелях на одну ночь (громче, и с нелепой, но развлекательной ролевой игрой), на его девятнадцатый день рождения, в полулюксе, где они провели ночь, свернувшись вместе на огромной кровати, так, что Тоору спиной ощущал сердцебиение Иваизуми.

***

Тоору расчесывает волосы, готовится к выходу, когда Иваизуми заходит в его комнату с пакетом еды на вынос в одной руке и рюкзаком, закинутым на плечо. - Ива-чан, - говорит Тоору, улыбаясь. - О, ты планировал совместный ланч? Но разве тебе не нужно на рейс? Я как раз собирался зайти в твою комнату, чтоб попрощаться. - У меня есть еще несколько часов. И я собираюсь вызвать такси. У меня есть время, - Иваизуми ставит пакет с едой и рюкзак на пол. - О, ты хотел «по-быстренькому». До ланча или после? Хаджимэ посмотрел на него. - Ни то, ни другое,- ответил он. - Как насчет прощального поцелуя? - Тоору кладет палец на подбородок Иваизуми, немного наклоняясь для поцелуя. Он сжимает волосы Тоору и жестко целует в ответ. Затем нежнее, его губы раскрываются, язык касается неба Тоору. Оикава обхватывает шею доигровщика, когда тот засасывает его язык. Затем Иваизуми резко разрывает поцелуй, обходит комнату, устанавливает небольшой складной котацу, расставляет миски и приборы, которые Тоору хранит на книжной полке. Оикава садится и ждет. Он старается не думать о том, как сильно будет скучать по Иваизуми следующие несколько недель. Он сам не сможет взять отпуск до конца августа из-за нехватки тренеров в волейбольном центре, где он работает. До тех пор он не сможет вернуться в Мияги. Иваизуми насыпает лапшу и разливает суп по двум мискам. Он добавляет в одну еще немного супа и толкает ее в сторону Тоору. Хаджимэ ест лапшу беспрерывно в течение трех минут или около того, прежде чем ставит миску на стол. Он смотрит на Тоору, а затем отводит взгляд. Потом чешет свой затылок. Тоору тоже отставляет свою миску. Он спрашивает: «Что не так?» - Помнишь, как ты выпрашивал комплименты прошлым летом? - Ива-чан! Я никогда- - Так или иначе, я скажу тебе их сейчас. Потому что... Ну... Потому что… - его голос становится заметно грубее. Он прочищает горло и продолжает. - Ладно, хорошее в тебе? Твои руки, рот и волосы. - Серьезно? - Тоору скрещивает руки на груди. - И это все? - И тот факт, что ты никогда не бросал волейбол, когда мы были в школе, несмотря на то, что ты не всегда достигал желаемого результата. Причиной этому могло быть то, что ты идиот, обожающий волейбол. Но, я действительно горжусь тобой за это. Очень легко запутаться, особенно если ты продолжаешь чувствовать, что ошибся. Невзирая на то, как бы ты не любил что-то. Но ты продолжал пытаться, достиг гармонии с собой, и ты все еще играешь, лучше, чем когда либо. Тоору отворачивается. Он смотрит в открытое окно, на стопки тестов по психологии на его столе, на пар над своим рамэном. Он чувствует, как его лицо охватывает жар. Он не может смотреть на Иваизуми. Хаджимэ говорит: «Это четыре. Хочешь еще?» - Нет, этого более чем достаточно. Тоору подумывает сказать что-то легкомысленное, вроде «как здорово, Ива-чан, с чего ты пытаешься быть круче меня». Это уже на кончике его языка, и это снова сделает все более простым и знакомым. Но, когда он наконец-то смотрит на Иваизуми, то не может. Это было мило со стороны Иваизуми. Это больше, чем Тоору был способен сделать для него. Оикава не может вспомнить, чтобы он был более влюбленным в своей жизни. Тоору вытирает глаза и говорит: «Спасибо, Ива-чан». Иваизуми доедает свой рамэн прежде чем ответить: - Веди себя хорошо все это время, ладно? Не делай ничего, чего не сделал бы я. А теперь насчет «по-быстренькому». Тоору тянется через стол, чтобы дотронуться до руки Иваизуми и говорит: «Я тоже люблю тебя».

Каа-сан - мама (уважительное обращение к матери).  
Окаа-чан - мамочка(неформальное обращение к матери).  
Ивазуми - сознательное искажение. Фамилия Иваизуми в детстве казалась Ойкаве слишком сложной.  
Запятая перед "но" не стоит из-за безграмотности маленького Ойкавы.


End file.
